I Want a Thomas!
I Want a Thomas! ''(German Title Known as ''Als die Tiere den Wald verließen) is a 1993 British/German/American Traditional Animated Family-Adventure-Drama-Comedy Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Future Animation and BBC Films. Plot Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Ben/Mole/Boom! The Kitten/Hollow Black Cat * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Thomas/Jeeps The Tabby Cat/Robb The Fat Cat/Shrew (Uncredited)/Pheasant (Uncredited) * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Hen The Kitten/Younger Sister/Lazy Woman * Joey Lawrence as Young Thomas/Oliver * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Missy The Momma Cat/The Owner/The Young Owner/Mrs. Shrew (Uncredited) * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/Green The Kitten/Hoppy Happy The Cat/Squirrel * Paul Winchell as Dr. Robbie/Veterinarian #1/Bob Denison/Dennis Bobby * Susan Sheridan as Baby Kitten/Baby Thomas/Hillbilly The Kitten/Marie * Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Candie The Kitten/Sadie The Kitten/Molly Wilburts/Mrs. Pheasant (Uncredited) * Lucille Bliss as Younger Sister‘s Mother/Sam Kendo/Lynn Markerson/Sally Johnson * Jim Cummings as Jack Benny/Terry Wilburts/Henry Jackson/Thomas’s Owner (Known as Harry Foxworth, Jenny‘s Brother) * Matthew Corbett as Harry Bankers/Jim The Kitten/Brad Henchman/Stan HillBilly * Alan Young as James HillBilly/Angus Foxworth/Kenny Thomas/Thomas James * Lara Jill Miller as Susan Derryberry/Baby The Kitten/Sadie the Dog/Young Sadie * Ken Sansom as Henry Woods/5 Bikers/Farmer/The Chef/Lucas Derek/The Big Black Cat * John Fielder as Glen Larson/Colin Dann/George Scribner/Heffy Henderson/Jeffery Williams * Peter Cullen and Dave Foley as The Cat Twins (Jeremy and Harry) * Ben Burtt as Dilly Drew The Deer/Deer #1/Deer #2/Blue Fox #1/Goodbyes The Hare * Natalie Gregory as Young Girl/Misses Williams/Little Girl #1 * Myhanh Tran as Little Girl #2/Sally Williams/Jenny Foxworth * Cheech Marin and Huey Lewis as The Backstreet Guys Various Characters * Various Moles (Voiced by Frank Welker) * The White Stag (Voiced by Frank Welker) * UnNamed Weasel * Various Blue Foxes * The Various White Deers * The Various Kittens * Two Hedgehogs (Mr. Hedgehog (Ron Moody) and Mrs. Hedgehog (Pamela Keevilkral) ) (Uncredited) Transcript I Want a Thomas!/Transcript Trivia * This is Based off the Bastei Comics Als Die Tiere Den Wald Verließen. * Thomas is a Part of Oliver and Company’s Major Characters. * This is Also Based On The Austria-Spanish Book Called Thomas: A Life of The Wild Woods. * The Book Has Original One Took Place in Berlin and Spain (While Thomas’ Old Animal Friends Are Normal To Have Names), But The Disney Film, It Had New York and England Instead of Berlin and Spain That Antonio Machado Did (Which The Rest of Thomas’ Old Friends Were Farthing Wood Animals). * as a German DVD Title Used For “''Thomas: Ein Leben im wilden Wald''” That Only Appearing on German VHS and DVD, The Many Titles In Language Successes More (Like “Thomas: Život divokých lesů” (Czech), Thomas: Villin metsän elämä (Finland), Thomas: Een leven in het wilde bos (Dutch), Thomas: una vida de bosque salvaje (Spanish), Thomas: Une vie de forêt sauvage (French), תומאס: חיי יערות הבר (Israel), Thomas: A vad erdők élete (Hungarian), Thomas: Życie w dzikim lesie (Poland), Thomas: Uma vida na floresta selvagem (Portugal), Thomas: una vita nei boschi selvaggi (Italy), Томас: Животът на дивата гора (Bulgarian), Thomas: Et liv i villskogen (Norway), Thomas: Ett liv i vilda skogar (Sweden), Я хочу Томаса! (Russian), Thomas: o viață a pădurilor sălbatice (Romania), Thomas: A Life of The Wild Woods (UK VHS/DVD Title, etc.). * This Movie is Very Longer Than The 2019 Film “''The Avengers: Endgame''” and Sometimes It Had 238 Minutes on Due. Sequels ''Thomas and The Magic Harp'''' is Released in July 7th 1995 Which He Comes Back To Farthing Wood (Now White Deer Park) After He is Adopted by The Foxworth Family. [[Thomas’ Children |''Thomas’ Children ]]is Secondly Released In June 13th 1997 Which Thomas and Sadie Had Kittens, Named Gromit and Aleu, They Go Back To Farthing Wood (Now White Deer Park) Where They Try To Get Back To Foxworth‘s Home. ''Thomas: The Return To The Farthing Wood'' was Thirdly Released In June 16th 2000 When Thomas’ Journey To His Way Home To See Foxworth Family. ''Thomas: Trouble In Woods'''' is Fouthly Released In June 15th 2001 When Thomas Knows That White Deer Park is Still Keep More of Ways To Do. ''Thomas: The Foxworth Family Again! ''is Fifthly Released In June 13th 2003 When Thomas and Sadie Meet The Superstar Dog Named Dodger When They Go Find Their Way Home, This is a Last Installment. Prequel [[Missy and The New York City|''Missy and The New York City]]'' is a Wildly Released for Direct-to-Video In June 15th 2004. Soundtrack I Want a Thomas!/Soundtrack Sounds I Want a Thomas!/Sounds Songs # Amazing - Huey Lewis and the News # Talk Talk! Thoughts on Mind - Thomas # The Fetch! - Kids Chorus # Some Company, Some Maybe - Thomas # Circus of Carnival - Chorus # Lead the Red Fox - Thomas # Meet The Wood - The Farthing Wood Gang # Sing Me Now - Sadie # Good Mole, Company - Young Girl # Say Again - Thomas and Sadie # I Want a Thomas! - The Farthing Wood Gang # Thomas - Kids Chorus Scenes # Opening/Amazing # Thomas is Born! # Welcoming In New York # Worked On, Momma # A Young Thomas # Good Time, Baby # Thomas Goes To Farthing Wood # Meet The Samoyed Sadie/Thomas Finds # Thomas is Afraid of Animals/Befriended with Animals # Mr. Green Kitten/Cotten Eyed Heffy # Thomas’ Under Way # With Badger and Mole # It‘s Time For Life # Talk Talk! # I Need a Friend, Fox # Little Eyes on Me # A Fox Goes Fetch! # Thomas and The Kids! # Little Passion/Some Company, Some Maybe # I Cried/Sadie and Thomas/Thomas Meets Badger and Fox # Kenny Thomas/The Biker Chase/Thomas Saves Weasel # I Need to Speak to Me, Terry # Welcome to Carnival/The Escape from Carnival # We Lived!/Badger, Fox, Toad and Thomas! # Catch The Paws/Green Returns # Realized/Let’s Lead!/Lead the Red Fox # Confusion/Put The Head Down/Green Saves Sadie # Forever Ever/The Chef Mania/The Escape from Restaurant # Definitely Me, Sadie/The Bulldozing Thomas’ Home/New Home # A Laugh with Kitten/Meet The Wood/Don’t Praise Me It’s Yummy # Camping with Thomas/The Tent Escape/The Pool!/Trespass # Voted Without Green/Sing Me Now/Going On The Trip # Keep The Wales/Sunny Days/Tree Home/Same with Me # The Gasoline Escape/Poor Mole/Good Mole, Company/He’s Alive! # Thomas Refrains/The Cat With No Better/The Shoulder To Shoulder # Told The Bikers Not To Do! # The Backstreet Guys/Thomas Escapes Trees/The Cute Deer # Weasel Talks/Tell Time With Sadie/Say Again # Radioactive Feline/The Family Beginners # Feel The Same/The Down To Sun/The Horse, Man vs Blue Fox # The Bones of Time/Stupid Blue Foxes!/Slient Lady Blue Town # Feel the Paws!/Helping Others/Thomas Goes Up/Find Down # The Laughter/Williams Family/Thomas Wants To Find Jenny Foxworth # Just In Till Now/The Farthing Wood Animals Returns/Thomas’ Night Meow # Like This/That’s a Good Drink # No Response # Green Helps Out # Afternoon Blues # Harry Bankers, Watch Out! # Thomas’ Chase/The Trouble In Store # Happy, Hoppy Happy! # The Gang Economy # The Goodbyes Hare # Serious/The Journey Desperately Town # Save The Town/The Final Battle # We Did It!/I Want a Thomas! # Thomas Upons To New York # Reunited with Foxworth Family # Ending Release Date June 25 1993 Runtime 238 Minutes Music '''Score: '''David Newman '''Song By': Huey Lewis and The Disney Chorus Gallery 2E0FC012-123E-4640-A6A7-CDF4FC835BDB.jpeg|Alternate Poster 4FA4B5FF-AB2D-4A0D-9A8B-83AA18BAF2F1.png|Green (Ron Moody) B0BA0BB7-4957-4F2E-BE84-6F8AA2DD29DF.png|Baby (Lara Jill Miller) B5740905-C09A-4D87-A048-1F5B1ACBDFE1.png|Sadie (Pamela Keevilkral) 901DAC50-1A96-49A2-8B5D-CBAF3D99F936.jpeg|Badger With Various Moles Are Seen In a Final Battle Scene 7E480E80-D341-40BB-8297-1EBFF3E3C7ED.jpeg|candie (Left), hillbilly (middle) and boom! (Right) 6947D5A6-22FC-47E6-818E-0179A19D01E5.jpeg|Jim (Left), Hen (Middle), Baby Kitten (Right) DF94FA5B-81BC-484B-962B-4EC98C2C3BC2.jpeg|Hoppy Happy (Left), Jeeps (Middle) and Littles The Kitten (Various Kittens) (Right) C89CAD60-5FF1-4D3B-9B33-0FAA44684967.jpeg|Jeremy and Harry 6046C872-C0B1-4F82-A636-EB90057E4FCD.jpeg|German Poster 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Oliver the Kitten Films - Oliver (4).png|Oliver Thomas Skateboarding .png|Thomas Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth (Throughout The End of a Film) 06B1F525-819D-4BD2-9A0E-730BAB0CC3DB.jpeg|The Backstreet Guys 92E44D99-F1D2-4AD1-BD97-275A6E8805CD.gif|Fox, Badger and His Friends DD9BE78E-55A3-4E7D-967B-E247E4B1ACD4.png|Thomas is Scared of The Animals D7624049-0286-4BA7-8AF0-B97EBA0059A6.png|Thomas Being Happy E8B9E74D-1AF7-472C-A591-91CF62082B24.jpeg|Adult Thomas Category:1993 Category:1993 films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Films about dogs Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood films Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about hares Category:Films about foxes Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about squirrels Category:Films about snakes Category:Films about moles Category:Films about kittens Category:Films about birds Category:Films about owls Category:Films about horses Category:Films about mices Category:Films about weasels Category:Films about fish Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about deers Category:List of Disney Fanon movies